My Angel, My Demon
by squally22
Summary: Angela thought she was living the life until she got in trouble and was sent to live with her Uncle Charlie in Forks. What happens when she meets a vampire? And what about this hot girl named Bella? Rated M for Language, Drug Use and Lemon Pies! AxE AxB!
1. Chapter 1 First Fright

***NOTE- This is my first ever fan fic. I hope you all like it, but please give me all the positive criticism you can. I want nothing more than to satisfy the readers as much as I've been satisfied with so many of the stories that I have read. So without further delay, I give you "My Angel, My Demon."

**PROLOGUE**

They say ignorance is bliss. That sometimes being outside of the loop is somehow beneficial. Whoever said it, they may be right. No one can really argue with a comment like that. But I refuse to agree. Through and through, I believe honesty in all things is the only way. That, and I don't think that I could live not knowing the truth about him. No matter how many times my life is put on the line by knowing that piece of information, I could never live without it.

Without him...

**CHAPTER 1 – First Fright**

As the plane began its decent into the clouds, I sadly waved goodbye to the sun. I knew how little it would shine in Forks. I was warned ahead of time that most of the clothes I had in California wouldn't be appropriate in this sad excuse for a puddle. But it's not like I had a choice. I made the mistake that landed me here, and I could blame nobody but myself. That's why I was being sent to live my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Isabella.

After dragging my two large suitcases off of the carousel, I fished my phone out of my backpack so I could try and find my Uncle. By the third ring a soft female voice answered.

"Hey Angie, we got caught up in traffic. We're almost to the airport now. Where are you at?" the voice asked.

"Um... I just grabbed my bags, if you wanna just pick me up on the arrivals level," I replied. "Is this Isabella?" I felt kind of dumb for asking, but who knew, maybe Charlie brought his girlfriend.

"Yea it is. Ok, well were pulling up now. Can you see us?" she asked with a slight sound of apology in her voice, and I immediately realized why. Charlie had driven his police cruiser. He's the Police Chief of the small town of Forks, WA.

I dropped my head as I raised my free hand and starting waving it. "Yea, I'm right here." As the cruiser pulled to a stop, a beautiful young brunette bounced out of the passenger seat and wrapped me up in a quick hug.

"Hey Angela, You look great. How long has been, 8 years?" Isabella blurted out while sizing me up, head to toe. It had actually been closer to 10 years, but whatever.

"Yea, something like that. You look great too Isabella," I half mumbled. I was dumbfounded by how much she had grown. The last time I had seen her, we were both 7, and it was at the last family reunion that my family had joined her family for. We weren't technically cousins, but my dad and Charlie had always been best friends and I had always known Charlie as Uncle. But back then, she was a scrawny little tomboy, with wiry brown hair always flying about and covered in dirt or mud.

"Just Bella," I heard her say, though I was lost in thought. She now stood before me at 5' 7" with all the right curves, nice plump breasts, and beautiful brunette hair flowing to the small of her back. As I focused on her face, I couldn't find a single flaw. She had the clearest skin I had ever seen, looking soft, rosy and smooth. And she had the most gorgeous brown pools of chocolate for eyes. I was losing myself in her beautiful eyes when my Uncle brought me back to reality.

"Hey kiddo, how ya doing?" Charlie asked as he took me into an awkward half hug. His touch told me he felt uncomfortable, but the grin on his face was warming enough for me to forget about the awkwardness of it.

"Hey Uncle Charlie. I'm good, all things considered. You're looking pretty good there," I said with a half smile.

"Yea, well the 'Just for Men' is doing its job!" he said with a smirk. "The grays were starting to take over, but I seemed to have fought 'em back for now."

"Yea, you and my dad both. Though I'm sure I'm the cause for a lot of them," I said as I dropped my head slightly.

"Well, we should probably get going before me miss the last ferry. I hate taking the long route, and Bella suggested that you might enjoy the boat ride." Charlie said.

The ride to the piers was a flash of traffic, gray skies, gray buildings, more traffic, and more gray skies. Once loaded onto the ferry, Bella and I walked to the front upper deck of the boat while Charlie took a seat inside with a news paper. As we leaned against the railing, staring out across the water in silence, the weight of the truth finally hit me full force. I had fucked up and now I was being sent to this rainy hell for the rest of my young adult life. None of my friends would be here. None of my acquaintances would be here. And worst of all... David wouldn't be here. As the tears began to fall, Bella began to speak.

"We got you all registered for school. You have 5 out of 7 classes with me, so at least you'll know somebody," she said with a smile as she turned my way. The smile disappeared the instant she saw my tears. "Oh God, Angie, what's wrong?" she asked in a panic. "Are you ok?" She looked like she was about to bolt for her father when I grabbed the sleeve of her jacket.

"I'm fine Isabella. It's just... The reality of being here is just starting to set in, and I really miss my friends." I said, barely above a whisper. "I just need to get the tears out," I added with a slight smile as I wiped my eyes.

"Oh," she replied thoughtfully. "Well if you need anything here, whether it be a friend to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on... Anything you need Angela, you can ask me, ok?" I quickly wrapped my arms around her tightly as I pulled her into me, nodding into her shoulder. "And please, stop calling me Isabella. Just Bella is fine," she said with a smile in her voice.

"Ok," I choked out between the sobs. "Thank you Bella."

By the time we got back to their house in Forks, it was pitch black outside. As we pulled up to the house, I noticed an ancient red pickup truck sitting against the curb. Just like when I spotted the cruiser, I felt a wave of dread pass over me as I realized it had to be Bella's, which also meant it was my ride to school.

"Don't worry," Bella said while eyeing my expression, "it runs great. It's not even that loud. And no matter what you do, everybody is going to notice you tomorrow. You're like a shiny new toy that everyone can't wait to play with." I could hear the significance of the statement and turned to her with a grin.

"Been there before, huh?" I asked.

"Yea, but thankfully my time has come and gone." Bella had moved back to Forks from Phoenix just 2 years prior to me, after her mother remarried to a baseball player. She had been the shiny new toy once, and if anybody could give me comfort in their past experiences, it was her. "Don't worry," she said again, "everything will be ok." She patted me on the head before turning to get out of the car.

Charlie tried to carry both of my suitcases, but I eventually pulled one from his grip as we made our way to the front door. It was a small 2-story house, white with green trim, and settled right up against the trees of the surrounding forest. After making our way through the door, Charlie led me upstairs to the guest bedroom before depositing my bag and running for the bathroom. I looked after him, puzzled, until Bella answered my unspoken thought.

"His stomach doesn't like my lasagna very much, but it can't argue with his taste buds," she said proudly.

"Nice. What else should I avoid eating?" I asked jokingly.

"Very funny," she shot back, and then stuck her tongue out at me. I walked over to the window and peered out into the trees. "Kinda creepy, isn't it?" Bella asked from behind me.

"Yea, a little bit. I'm used to open beaches and fields of grass. This is like a whole new world," I mumbled back to her.

"Well I'm spent. I'm gonna hit the showers and head to bed. There are towels in the closet hallway, and Charlie can get you anything else you might need. My room is at the end of the hall on the left if you need anything Charlie can't get you. School starts at 7:30, I usually leave about 7, ok? And feel free to anything in the kitchen," she rattled off as she exited, leaving me alone in the guest room. My room. My prison.

The next morning I awoke at 6 am. It didn't take me nearly as long to get ready for school as it did Bella. I ended up sitting around for 35 minutes until she was ready to go before we headed out to her truck.

Ok, so Bella was right about her truck. It was only loud when she first fired it up, but as we huddled in the cab waiting for the heater to kick in, the engine quieted to a medium roar. And it felt quite stable as we drove along the puddle ridden streets towards the local high school.

"How did you come across this beast?" I asked her as we pulled into the student parking lot of Forks High.

"Charlie bought it for me as a "home coming" present when I moved back," she said while making air quotations with her fingers. "He got it from an old friend of his, Billy Black. And his son, Jacob, completely rebuilt the engine. He's great, you'll have to meet him soon," she said with a giggle.

"Meet who, Billy or Jacob?" I asked. I knew she meant Jacob. The lust dripping from her lips when she mentioned Jacob Black was painfully obvious.

"Meet Jacob," she said with a smile.

"Oh... is he your boyfriend?" I asked. I figured I should get that out in the open before I said anything that might piss her off.

"No... Jacob doesn't really date. He likes to fool around, but I'm not down with that. I think a physical relationship must first be built on a romantic friendship. And lust is not romantic," she said, sounding almost hurt by her own words.

Before I could think about what she was saying, I noticed a shiny silver Volvo pull into the lot, followed by an enormous jeep. My gaze followed the two cars until they parked on the far side of the lot from the main building, right past Bella, who seemed to notice my distraction. A smile was already forming on her lips as her gaze followed mine.

"The Cullens," she stated, her gaze still following mine.

"What?" I asked, glancing at her before shifting my gaze back to the two cars. The doors started opening right as the bell rang. Bella turned back towards me before speaking again.

"They're the Cullens." I looked back at her as she lifted her hand and pointed in the direction of the two cars. "You'll learn plenty about them today. Just ask around," she said with a smile. "But were going to be late if you don't stop staring and start moving," she added as she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the school.

Our first three classes flew by. It was a repeat of being introduced to the class, given my supplies, and trying to focus as every set of eyes in the room was focused on me. By the time I had to leave Bella to head to my 4th period, I already had a few acquaintances making sure I didn't get lost. After 4th period, Bella met me outside of my class to show me to my locker.

"So how is your first day going so far?" Bella asked me as I tried the combination lock.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," I answered honestly. After my third try, Bella smack my hands away and undid the lock in a matter of 3 seconds. "Thanks," I said as I threw my bag into the locker and closed the door. We began walking towards the cafeteria before I spoke again. "Everybody here seems really nice, but the staring kinda bothers me. I feel like I have something on my face," I said while watching my feet.

"Don't worry, the feeling will pass. Trust me, I would know," she said a smile.

As I raised my head to look at her, I collided with something as hard and cold as a statue, knocking myself to the floor. I closed my eyes and tried to gather my thoughts as I felt the blood rush into my cheeks. How could I be so blind? As I opened my eyes and glanced up to see what I had run into, I froze in terror. Staring down at me was the most gorgeous being I had ever laid my eyes on. Standing a good 6 feet, dressed immaculately, was a boy that looked more like a god. His pale skin did nothing to obscure the delicately chiseled features of his beautiful face. His hair was a dark brown with a lot of bronze highlighting throughout it. But what scared me was the murderous glare of his pitch black eyes as they stared at the twisted shape of my body on the floor. I swear I even heard a deep growl escape his through before he spun on his heel and bolted in the opposite direction.

"What the fuck is your problem Edward?" Bella yelled after him as he ran. "What a fucking dick. How hard is it to help someone up after you just knocked them down?" she steamed as she gave me her hand and pulled me back to my feet.

"Its ok, I ran into him. I should've been watching where I was going," I said, still dazed by his beauty, and terrified of his menacing glare.

"Don't blame yourself Angie, he could try being a little less rude. Fucking dick." I glanced at her and saw the look of disgust crossing her face. "Edward Cullen is an asshole. I tried talking to him on his first day last year, and he pretty much ran in the opposite direction. Every time I cross paths with him, he plugs his nose and makes a face like I stink. And I know I don't stink," she said defensively, as we turned into the cafeteria. Immediately, all eyes locked on me. I groaned and turned to Bella as she smiled. "It'll pass," she said again.

After standing through the food line, Bella and I sat at a table with a few people I had met in class. Of the 7 sitting there, I knew Mike Newton, Erik Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, and Ben Cheney. The other two girls, Lauren and Tanya Moore, were twins, and their faces immediately told me I was not welcome. After a few minutes, Lauren and Tanya abruptly jumped up and stomped off with their trays. Ben followed after them seconds later.

"I don't think they like me," I said aloud to Bella.

"Who, Laur..." she stared to ask before being interrupted.

"They don't like anybody, Angela. They're jealous because Ben and Tyler were focused on you and not them," Mike shot across the table.

Tyler snapped his head around to look where Lauren had been sitting before saying, "Shit." He jumped up and ran off after them as Mike, Erik, Jessica and Bella started laughing. I guess Ben and Tyler are taken, I thought to myself. As my eyes were making their way from Tyler's retreating figure back to the table, my eyes locked onto a familiar set of black eyes. They were staring straight back at me, the same murderous glare still present on his face.

I quickly looked away and placed my head on the table. How could someone who had never met me before give me such a mean look? How could anybody be that mean? Especially someone so... gorgeous. I was shook from my daze by Bella.

"Wake up Ang, were gonna be late to 5th period," she said.

"Actually I'm not feeling well. I think I'm gonna head to the nurse's office," I said while trying to sound ill. How well I did is debatable.

"Ok, do you want me to walk with you?" Bella asked. She was really sweet, and I was lucky to have her.

"No I think I'll be ok. You go ahead and go to class," I said with a weak smile. Maybe I could go lay down in there until the end of the day. I just didn't feel like dealing with anymore stares, or murderous glares. She gave me a quick hug and told me that she hoped I would feel better soon. I gave her a quick wave as she departed the cafeteria. I scooped myself up and slowly made my way to the Nurse's office.

As I rounded the last corner before the administration offices, I could hear silent shouting coming from a group of 5 kids near the main doors heading back outside.

"I have to leave," I heard a velvety soft voice state. "If I don't, I'm gonna end up killing her and ruining everything we have here." I froze as I heard the words and recognized the figure from which they came.

"Edward, please. You don't have to go. I haven't seen you kill her yet," a female pixie looking figure pleaded.

"Cuz I haven't decided how I want to do it yet!" Edward practically yelled back as the five of them disappeared through the doors.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, frozen in place from over hearing people talk about killing someone. As the notion that I was who they were talking about came to me, I fell to the floor and vomited. I'm not really sure why I did it. Maybe it was the fear. Maybe I really was sick. Who knew? All that really mattered was the fact that the most gorgeous guy I had ever laid my eyes on wanted me dead.

And I thought it was a life sentence in this prison... not a death sentence...

***NOTE- So, what did you all think? Please don't be shy with the reviews and criticism, I welcome all of it. Help me to make this story the best it can be for you. Looking forward to hearing from you.

-Squally22


	2. Chapter 2 Refusal and Denial

***NOTE- Second chapter, yay! Come on, share the enthusiasm with me people! Still looking forward to some feedback. Enjoy =)

**CHAPTER 2 – Refusal and Denial**

Nobody could quite understand why I had been sitting there on the floor, covered in vomit, and shedding tears. When a school official found me there, all I could do was say "Bella Swan", but thankfully enough they ran off and returned with Bella in tow moments later.

"Oh my god. Angela, are you ok?" she asked as she sprinted the last few steps to my side. "I think you should go home." And thankfully Bella was kind enough to leave it at that. She called Charlie to excuse us from our remaining classes so she could drive me home, before helping me clean myself off and heading for the parking lot. Once we got outside, I realized I was covered in sweat. The wind chill hit like a sack of bricks and almost knocked me breathless. Bella immediately noticed, as she huddled up next to me as we walked, wrapping both of her arms around my torso in awkward position. She smelled delicious. Like strawberries and some kind of flower…

"Jesus Angela, your freezing. Didn't you bring a jacket today?" she asked. God I felt like an idiot.

"Yea, I stuck it in my locker before lunch," I said with a shake of my head. "It felt perfect inside, I didn't see the point in carrying it." When we got to her truck, she opened the door for me before going around and hopping in her side. She started the engine and turned the heater on full blast.

"Well you wait here and warm up, I'm gonna run back inside to grab your jacket real quick," she said as she took a deep breath, almost like she were about to dive under water. "I'll be right back." And with that, she hopped back out of the truck, slammed her door, and sprinted off back towards the school.

I'm not sure how long I sat there before my eyes wandered over to where the shiny silver Volvo and big Jeep were parked. I almost wouldn't have believed my eyes if I weren't seeing it for myself, but there he sat, in the driver's seat of the Volvo, looking completely serene. His face wasn't holding a murderous glare, and his eyes seemed more at ease. They still look menacing, as they were pitch black, but definitely more at peace. I couldn't help the feeling of adoration passing through me as I looked over his face. He had strong, yet gentle looking lips, ends slightly curved up as he, I can only assume, was listening to music. His nose was slightly small, but defined his face none the less. His hair was a stylish mess of brown and bronze. His eyes were slightly rounded around the edges, with deep purple bags under them. He either wasn't getting enough sleep, or he got into a lot of fights. Either way, both were reasons for me to stay away. Not enough sleep in teens could attribute to drug use, and that was the last thing I needed to get caught up in… Again. After who knows how many more moments of staring at his perfect face, my feelings shifted from adoration to anger. How could someone so beautiful be so cruel? He couldn't possibly have been talking about killing me. He didn't even know me. And why the thought of him killing anybody didn't send me running for my life, I have no idea. Who the hell does he think he is? Edward Cullen my ass! I was about to get out of the truck and go see what the hell his problem was when he suddenly jerked his head in my direction, murderous glare right back on his face. I jerked my hand away from the door handle and averted my eyes. Almost instantly I could hear his engine start and his tires screech as he sped towards the lot exit.

"What an asshole!" Bella half shrieked from the driver's side of the truck as his car slid out of the parking lot and onto the highway. "I hope you die in a wreck!" she shouted after him while climbing into the truck.

"That's kinda harsh to wish on someone," I said as I turned my head to her.

"Fuck that. Edward's a dick. And the rest of his family isn't exactly a lively bunch," she said through gritted teeth.

"Tell me about them," I said as nonchalantly as possible. "You said I'd hear plenty, but nobody really had anything to say about them other than 'Freaks'." I added.

"Well for starters, there are 5 of them attending this school. There's Emmett, Alice, and Asshole Cullen," she said with a smirk before continuing, "and then there's the twins, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"Dr. Cullen? I think I've heard my dad mention his name before… Carlisle, right? He's the one that fixed up my dad's ear when he came fishing last year with Charlie and the Clearwaters?" I asked.

"Yea, that's him. He can't be any older than 30, so everyone assumes him and his wife can't have children, hence the adoptions," she said as she pulled her truck onto the highway. "But I think they're like foster parents or something. Like maybe they take in troubled teens, you know?" she asked. I nodded as she looked at me expectantly. "And everyone calls the kids 'Freaks' because they don't associate with anyone but each other. Like, they 'together'," she said with a one handed air quote.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Emmett and Rosalie are always hand in hand, and the way they look at each other…" she trailed off with a hinting look. "And then there's the overly excited little pixie named Alice, who is constantly in Jasper's arms. I swear it would take more than a crowbar to pry those two from each other." She didn't say anything else as we rounded the corner and pulled to a stop in front of her house. My house. My prison.

"What about Edward?" I asked, turning my attention from the dreary sight back towards Bella's beautiful brown eyes. '_That's weird. You've never noticed any kind of attraction towards a girl before. What is so attention consuming about this one?' _I thought to myself.

"What about him? He's Emmett and Alice's little brother, and he's an asshole," she said matter-of-factly. "The rest of them have been here for a few years, but he just moved here last year. Every girl in school wanted his attention at first, but he wanted nothing to do with any of them. And he was quite rude in letting them know." I could hear the hurt in hear voice. She truly was offended by the way he had reacted to her. "I didn't even get a chance to say 'Hi'. I smiled and he bolted," she seethed. "But enough about him. Let's go inside and find something to make you feel better," she added quickly. I nodded as we hopped out of the truck and walked up to the door.

Once we were inside, Bella hung both of our coats before pushing me towards the couch and heading to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? Do you want some soup or something? Crackers and Sprite?" she asked as she passed through the door way.

"Soup would be nice," I replied. "Could I have some crackers and Sprite too?" I asked.

"Of course," she shouted back. Moments later she brought me a glass of ice, a can of Sprite, and a sleeve of crackers. "We only have Alphabet soup, I hope that's ok?" she asked. I nodded and she continued. "It'll be a few minutes." I nodded again. After she brought me my soup, we sat there in silence while I ate. As soon as I was done, she asked the question I hoped she wouldn't.

"So what happened at school? You seemed fine before lunch, and then you didn't eat more than a few bites. Why the change?" she prodded.

"I don't know, I just got light headed at first, and it was downhill from there," I said as I glanced in her direction. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"So it didn't have anything to do with what happened with Edward?" she asked.

"No!" I practically shouted back. "I mean no," I said again in a quieter voice. "Why would that have anything to do with it?" Why would she guess that?

"Well the first time I saw any sign of you being ill was when you put your head down on the lunch table after catching Edward's glare," she stated. "And then when he said something about Mr. Varner not caring about something in his Trig class the next period… Don't you have Mr. Varner after lunch?" she continued.

"Yea, but I didn't catch that. I was kind of off in space," I said. "But no, it had nothing to do with that. Why would I have thrown up in the lobby from that?" I asked, thinking I had found my way out of the conversation. She seemed to think about it for a moment.

"True," she finally said. "Well maybe you should take some Pepto or something and go lay down. I'm gonna head back to the school and grab our assignment that we missed. I'll be back in a little bit," she huffed as she stood and headed for the coat rack.

"Thanks for taking care of me," I said sheepishly. I usually had no problem taking care of myself, but then again this wasn't a normal sick moment.

"No problem," she said as she headed out the door.

I felt _really_ lucky to have her here with me. I just felt kind of bad for the feelings I was having about her. I knew they weren't normal, she was practically family. The fact that she was a girl not disturbing me kind of plagued my mind for awhile. The thought of being with another girl had never once crossed my mind until I saw Bella hop out of the cruiser when they picked me up from the airport. I had seen countless beautiful girls in California, but not once did they captivate me the way Bella did.

I tried to shake the thought from my head as I headed to the upstairs bathroom. I took a quick shower and found some Nyquil in the medicine cabinet. _'If I'm gonna play sick, I might as well look the part,"_ I thought. I took a little more than the recommended dosage and headed for my room. It didn't take long before the meds dragged me away to unconsciousness.

_I was standing on the shore of a lake, almost completely surrounded by trees. There was a good sized meadow just off of the shore, filled with vibrantly colored flowers. But my attention was drawn to the far side of the lake. Standing the shadows of the forest canopy, was a menacing figure. Dark and shrouded in mist, I could only make out the eyes. They were slightly rounded on the edges, giving them a soft, gentle look. But the irises were a deep crimson, darker than blood, almost black. I could hear a snarl rip from the dark figure before I was woken by a slamming door._

I rolled over on my pillow, turning myself away from the door and towards the window. It was dark outside, and I could hear the rain falling. I heard someone trudge up the stairs, and down the hall past my door. A few moments later I could hear Charlie speaking with Bella.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"She said she starting feeling light headed during lunch and then puked on herself on the way to the nurse's office," she replied. At least she didn't voice her suspicions to Charlie.

"Where were you? I thought I told you to try and keep an eye on her as much as possible," he said in a quiet, stern voice.

'_Ah,' _I thought_, 'there it is. I knew there were going to be trust issues around here. What, with my recent ordeals, of course the Chief of Police would have his daughter keeping tabs on me.'_

"I was there during lunch," she said defensively. "When class was about to start, she said she was going to go to the Nurse's office. I asked if she wanted me to walk with her, and she said 'No'." I could almost hear the annoyance in her voice as she gave him the play by play.

"Alright, well just watch out for her, ok?" Charlie said. "I told her dad we would take good care of her."

"Of course, Dad," she answered. After that I could hear Charlie walk back down the hall and down the stairs to head for bed.

I felt trapped. Trapped in this prison for making a stupid mistake. If I would have listened to David and not gone with the others, everything would be fine. I wouldn't have gotten in trouble. I would still be in sunny California. And I would still feel David's warm embrace wrapped around me. _And,_ I haven't smoked a bowl in 5 days. It felt like forever. It's not like I was a huge 'pothead' or anything, I just liked how it would help me relax. I found it very calming. And there was nothing calming about Forks. I would need to find some weed soon. I knew that much. Thankfully I still had the 'Pen Pipe' that David had got me for my last birthday. At least I wouldn't half to hunt down a piece.

My thoughts began to slow as I slipped back into unconsciousness. No more dreams came to me this night, only nightmares of blackness and menacing red eyes. By the time my alarm went off the next morning, I felt too exhausted to go to school. As Bella showered, I thought about what she had said the day before, about Edward being in my Trig class. I shuddered at the thought of seeing him. At being in the same room as him. He gave me the creeps, and my dream and nightmares from the night before only enforced that feeling. But I still couldn't get over how gorgeous he was. No matter though. I was definitely not going to school today. When I told Bella I was still feeling ill, she gave me a quick look over before shrugging and heading back out of my bedroom. I sent Charlie a text, asking if he could excuse me from school today. He sent one back saying that it was fine, and to get plenty of rest. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

I spent the rest of the week performing the same act. I would wake up 10 minutes before Bella so I could take some Nyquil to make myself look out of it. Using this drug-induced technique, I managed to stay home every day. By Friday afternoon, Bella had had enough of the bullshit. Maybe Charlie fell for it, but Bella wasn't stupid. It didn't take as much as a glance in the medicine cabinet to figure me out.

"Why are you avoiding school?" she asked.

"What do mean?" I asked backed. "I've been sick." By the look in her narrowed eyes, I knew that she knew.

"Yea, maybe that first day. But since then, you've been taking Nyquil to pass it off. I could smell it on your breath every morning. I have a very sensitive nose," she stated as she tapped her cute little appendage. "So why are drinking Nyquil to look sick?"

"I don't know," I said as I looked down. I was frantically thinking of something to change the subject, but nothing was coming to mind. As I raised my eyes to meet hers again, I remembered her and Charlie's conversation a few nights prior. "Why does Charlie want you watching me 24/7? Did he tell you about what happened in California? What did he tell you I was coming to live here for?" I shot the questions at her faster than she could react.

She sat in silence for a moment, thinking over my questions carefully. "Charlie told me you got into a little bit of trouble with your friends. He said your dad thought you were acting out because your mom died, but he thought living with a police officer in a small town would help," she said softly. I could tell she felt bad about mentioning my mom, but the feelings I had on that subject were always tightly locked away. As for watching you, I don't know. He asked me to keep an eye on you as much as possible; I assumed it was to make sure you adjusted ok. I guess he could have meant it as a surveillance kinda thing," she said thoughtfully. "But that still doesn't tell me why you were drinking my Nyquil." She kept her gaze locked on me.

"Edward scares the hell out of me. He looks at me with this murderous glare, like he wants to run across the room and kill me on the spot," I finally said. "And then in the lobby, I heard him talking to his family, something about having to leave so he wouldn't end up killing her. I don't know how, but I can't help thinking that he was talking about me," I gushed as tears started streaming down my face.

"Oh my god, Angie, I wasn't expecting that," she said as she slid into my bed next to me, wrapping me up in a hug. "When you said it wasn't Edward, I racked my brain for hours trying to think of what else it could've been. He really scares you that much?" she asked, almost sounding alarmed.

"Maybe scared isn't the right word. I don't know, he just creeps me out," I said as I wiped the tears from my face.

"Well he hasn't been in school since that day either. Maybe he did leave. Are you sure he said he wanted to kill someone?" she asked.

"That's what it sounded like. Maybe I was mistaken," I said, although I knew I wasn't.

"Well drinking Nyquil isn't going to fix anything. You can't keep missing school. Monday morning, you're getting up and getting dressed, and even if I have to drag you have way there, you're going to school," she stated in a very paternal voice.

"Ok, ok," I said as I laid my head back against the pillow.

She jumped up from her spot on my bed and bounced towards the door. "I'm making a steak for Charlie, with some salad and baked potatoes. Would you like a steak?" she asked as she stopped at the door.

"No, I'm fine with salad and potatoes," I smiled to her. She headed out the door and down the stairs. Even after she left, I could still smell her scent around me. It seemed to seep into my bedspread, to which I had no complaint. I loved the way Bella smelled. I wish I could keep it in a bottle. _'What the hell are you thinking? Bottle her scent? Why are you so attracted to this girl?'_ My internal argument continued while I drifted back to sleep yet again. I dreamed of the lake again. Of the shore with the meadow. The brightly colored flowers. The shrouded, dark figure with the dark red eyes across the lake. _'How could someone who had never met me before give me such a mean look? How could anybody be that mean? Especially someone so… gorgeous…'_

***NOTE- So how am I doing so far? Am I keeping you guys interested? Please give me reviews. I want anything that will help me to make this story any better. Hope to hear from you all. Later =)


	3. Chapter 3 Back 2 School & Random Encount

***NOTE- Damn two chapters in one day… Not a bad start. I started this chapter the same day as the first 2, but it didn't get published until later. I'm so surprised this much creativity is flowing from my fingers. I haven't written anything in years lol. Well, here's chapter 3. Enjoy =)

**CHAPTER 3 – Back to School and Random Encounters**

The following Monday morning came too soon. At 6:30 am, I stood in front of the mirror in my room while brushing my hair. I pulled it back into the usual ponytail, before putting down my brush and grabbing my contact's case. I was so glad I switched to contacts. I couldn't stand the glasses I was forced to wear for years anymore. As I pushed myself away from the desk, I made one last look over myself in the mirror before turning away. _'You can do this. It's just school.'_

I met Bella in the kitchen where she was cooking up a stack of pancakes. "Go ahead a grab some, I gotta finish getting ready," she said as she removed her apron, handed me a plate, and headed towards the stairs.

"Thanks," I called after her. I loaded 3 pancakes onto my plate and headed to the table with the butter and a fork. I smoothed some butter on the pancakes before drowning them in syrup. I scarfed them down with a ferocious hunger I hadn't felt until I sat down at the table. A few moments later, Bella ran down the stairs and came back into the kitchen while pulling her jacket on.

"Are you ready?" she asked. "It's pretty cold outside." I nodded before depositing my plate in the sink and headed for the coat rack. I pulled my jacket on as we made our way to the truck down the walkway. After a few steps, I suddenly slipped on some unsuspected ice. Thankfully Bella was right behind me and able to catch my fall, but as she planted her front foot down, it too slipped on the ice, dropping both of us flat on out asses. We sat there for a minute giggling, before getting back up and carefully making our way around the ice to the truck.

"Ice and the uncoordinated do not make a good combination," Bella said as we climbed into the truck. I nodded in agreement as she started the beast and put it in gear. "So how are you feeling? Any better?" she asked me.

"Yea, I think I'll manage," I replied half-heartedly.

"Listen to me. Don't worry about Edward Cullen. I'm sure you heard whatever he said wrong. And if his current attendance keeps up, he probably won't even be there," she said. I tried to give her the best smile I could, but I knew it was weak.

Her words almost made me feel better. That is, until we pulled into the parking lot. Standing next to his silver Volvo in the same spot as last week, was Edward Cullen. His gaze met mine as we passed him, but he turned his attention away when Bella looked at him. He didn't seem quite as menacing today. I'm not sure what it was, but something was different about him. I shrugged it off as we got out of the truck and made our way to first period.

"Don't worry about him. Come fifth period, just try to sit on the opposite side of the room," Bella said to me as we headed into the building.

"I'm not worried about," I said as strongly as I could. "I think I was just over-reacting last week. Maybe I just blew it way out of proportion."

"Yea, maybe," she added with thoughtful eyes.

I turned my attention away from her and to the front of the classroom. Ms. Gomez was just beginning her lecture on the Battle of Gettysburg. I had never really cared for History too much, but I tried desperately to find something in her lesson that would keep my attention focused on her and not on the angel that sat beside me. As the lesson droned on, I chanced a quick glance in Bella's direction. She had her head propped against one hand while she scribbled in her notebook. I couldn't tell if she was taking notes or just scribbling, but as I was taking in her angelic beauty, she suddenly snapped her head around to look at me. I'm sure the emotions flying through my body because of her presence was obvious on my face, and I couldn't help the natural reaction to avert my eyes and turn scarlet with blush. I heard her giggle before turning her attention back to the teacher.

'_What the hell was that? You had attraction and lust written all over your face while you were staring at her, and she had to have seen it. And then she giggled? What was that supposed to mean? What does it even matter? A beautiful girl like her could never be interested in me that way. I don't even think Bella swings that way. I didn't know I swung that way… And wouldn't she be freaked out by the fact that we were practically family?_ All these thoughts were swirling in my head as the bell rang. I fought off the thoughts as I collected my stuff and walked to our next class along side Bella. We didn't say anything as we continued to second period and then to third period. As we parted ways for fourth period, Bella waved to me and said she would see me at lunch. I waved back before heading into my next class.

It felt nice to have a little bit of a break from Bella. I finally got the blush in my cheeks to go away, as I was not constantly reminded of being caught ogling her. I still couldn't believe I had done that. Fourth period seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, I was standing at my locker while Bella opened it for me. I threw my bag in and closed the door.

We continued our little game of silence while walking to the cafeteria. I chanced a look at her, again, only to find her looking at me with what had to be the same look I had been giving her a few hours earlier. This time her cheeks turned scarlet as she turned her head the other direction. I was just about to giggle when I collided into yet another cold statue. This time as I sat on the floor, I dreaded looking up. The feeling immediately vanished though, as I heard the high pitched squeal that came from the solid figure.

"Oh. My. God. Are you ok? I'm so clumsy, I really need to start paying attention," the bell like voice said. I opened my eyes and looked up, only to see a short pixie like girl standing before me. Her hair was cut short and raven like, spiked in random directions. The blue and purple streaks stood out vibrantly from the blackness that was her hair. Her face was warm and round… well, minus the warm part. It was just as pale as Edward's with the same dark circles under her eyes. Her irises were a warm honey color, and they shone with the kindness of a saint.

"It's ok," I half mumbled," happens all the time."

"Well I'm sorry for being the one you collided with today. My name's Alice. You must be Angela?" she asked as she extended her hand to help me up.

"Yea," I said. "How did you know?"

"Oh, everyone around here knows who you are. Small town and all," she trailed off while she grasped my hand and yanked me to my feet. She had a lot of strength for someone so small. And her skin was as cold as ice. I was about to make a comment about poor circulation when she spun quickly and started jogging away. "Sorry, but I gotta run. Jasper will worry if I'm late," she said over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall.

"Already making new friends, I'm so proud," Bella said while wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. "They just grow up so fast," she added as her lips curved into a grin.

"Oh whatever," I said dismissively. "You're just jealous."

"Sure," she agreed as we turned into the cafeteria. And again, every set of eyes landed on me.

"When will it end?" I asked as I hid my face in my hands.

"Sooner if you'd come to school everyday," she shot back.

Lunch went by all too fast, and before I knew it, I was dragging my feet towards Mr. Varner's Trig class. Mr. Varner gave me a text book and pointed me towards an empty table in the back with two chairs. I glanced around the room as I made my way to my seat. I didn't see Edward anywhere. Maybe he was ditching. As my eyes shifted around the room, I realized that every seat in the room was filled, with the exception of the one next to me. The thought that I would be sharing a table with Edward Cullen was just beginning to dawn on me when he came strolling into the room like he owned the place. He calmly made his way down the aisle and sat in the chair next to me. I could hear him take in a quick breath before he did the unthinkable. He turned to me with a smile and spoke.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week, I was kind of having a bad day. I apologize for knocking you down," he said with the most beautiful, velvet voice. I was finding myself at a loss for words when I focused on his caramel colored eyes. Yea, something was definitely different. He sat there, waiting, with an expectant look on his face. I realized this was my chance to speak.

"Its ok, it seems to happen a lot. In fact, I just ran into your sister Alice right before lunch," I said with a smile. There was no way that this beautiful boy wanted to kill me. It was unfathomable.

"Maybe it's just us. We both seem to lack the attention span it takes to make it through the hallways without running into someone," he whispered in his velvety voice as Mr. Varner began his lecture. I smiled at his comment before turning my attention back to the front of the class.

Just like in History, I tried desperately to keep my focus on the teacher but found myself glancing sideways at Edward every chance I got. He seemed really tense, frozen almost. I couldn't even tell if he was breathing. He also seemed to be leaning away from me in his chair, almost like I might smell bad. I unconsciously sniffed myself while remembering Bella's story about his reaction to her. I heard a soft chuckle escape his lips as the bell rang and he bolted for the door. I gazed after him for a few moments, before slowly collecting my things.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and the next thing I knew, Bella and I were walking to her truck. As we passed the silver Volvo, I glanced over and caught sight of Alice giving me a quick wave before hopping into the passenger seat. I shifted my eyes to the driver side and saw Edward smile at me before ducking his head into the car.

"Did I miss something?" Bella asked. I turned to her as we walked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Well I can understand Alice waving to you, but why did Edward give you such a cheesy smile? Did you talk to him in Trig?" she almost demanded.

"Actually, he talked to me," I replied as I recounted the experience. "I got stuck in the only available seat right next to him. I didn't really get a chance to ask him anything about last week, but he apologized for knocking me down. He said he was having a bad day," I relayed to her.

She eyed me for a few seconds after climbing into the cab of her truck before continuing. "So you guys are fine now?"

"I don't know. After we stopped talking, I kinda got absorbed into the lecture. But whenever I would glance at him, he seemed to be holding his breath and leaning away from me," I replied thoughtfully.

"Humph. Sounds like the way he acted when I had to sit next to him in Spanish last year. Well at least he talked to you," she said, sounding slightly hurt.

I turned my attention away from her and watched the forest fly by us at a much slower pace than the thoughts flying through my head. Thoughts of my dream. Thoughts of red eyes. Thoughts of Edward Cullen. As my mind briefly began to explore the possibility of Edward and me together, Bella quickly snatched my attention away from myself.

"What the hell?" she asked out loud, gazing off to the side of the road. I followed her gaze and noticed Charlie's cruiser sitting in front of the local bait shop, driver's side door open and lights flashing. The shop itself was tucked back in the forest, almost completely surrounded by trees. As she began pulling her truck into the lot beside Charlie's car, he came running outside. Dread flushed his face as he noticed us, and he quickly marched to Bella's window. She rolled it down as he approached.

"What are doing here?" he demanded. Worry was written all over his face.

"We saw your car from the highway. What's going on?" Bella asked. Charlie shifted his eyes back and forth between Bella and me.

"I need you two to head straight home. Go home and stay there. Lock the door and wait for me to come home," he said very sternly.

"Dad, what's going on?" Bella asked again. The fear was evident in her voice.

"Just please, Bella, do what I say. I'll explain when I get home," he said in a slightly softer voice. "I shouldn't be more than a few hours. Please go home," he pleaded.

"Ok," she finally relented. She threw her truck into reverse and pulled away before Charlie could say another word. As she was backing up, we saw Charlie draw his gun and walk around behind the shop. Right as we were about to pull back onto the highway, three more cruisers and a Coroner's van pulled in. Bella quickly pulled out onto the highway and raced for home.

As we pulled up to the curb, we both glanced around in all directions. Whatever was going on had Charlie and Bella spooked, as well as myself. He hopped out of the truck and headed for the house. Once inside, Bella locked both the door knob and the deadbolt, before heading into the kitchen to lock the back door. She turned on her heel to face me for a few seconds and then sat down at one of the kitchen chairs. From the distant look on her face, I could only assume that she was racking her brain as well, trying to figure out what could be going on. After a few moments of silence, Bella finally spoke.

"I've never seen Charlie draw his gun before," she almost whispered. "I don't think I've ever seen it out of his holster. Something bad happened," she declared as she locked eyes with me.

"What do you think it was?" I asked her.

"I don't have clue," she replied, "but someone died back there. Why else would Charlie call the Coroner's office?" she wondered aloud.

I shivered at the thought of a murderer running around this small town. And of course my thoughts landed on Edward Cullen. _'This can't have anything to do with him. You saw it in his eyes today. He could never kill anybody,'_ I thought to myself. My thoughts must have been displayed across my face, because right then Bella took both of my hands in her own.

"This has nothing to do with what you think you heard Edward say the other day," she said. "This has to be something else completely. As much as I dislike the guy, I seriously doubt he could be capable of such a thing." I nodded to her, having already come to that conclusion myself. I was about to say something when she started massaging my thumbs with hers. I'm sure it was nothing more than a simple comforting gesture, but to me it felt like an electric jolt, pulsing into my skin. I couldn't keep myself from blushing. Even the smallest amount of physical contact with Bella made my heart and mind race. I had to shake my head slightly and force the next sentence from my mouth.

"I know, but I couldn't keep the thought from crossing my mind," I said as I looked down. As soon as the words had escaped my lips, I had forgotten what we were talking about. I was too focused on the warm little thumbs that were massaging electric little circles into the palms of my hands. I slowly began making my own little circles against her hand with my thumb. I looked up to meet Bella's gaze and was shocked to see her blushing as well. We simultaneously looked at our hands and couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked suddenly. I wasn't really too sure what she said at the time, so I just nodded. I was feeling slightly light-headed and my heart was thumping very quickly. She hopped up, releasing the warm grip on my hands, and made her way over to the fridge. As she began listing off the possible meal choices, I sat there in utter confusion.

'_What is going on with you? You are totally flirting with your cousin! Your female cousin! Ok, so maybe she's not really your cousin, but still...' _I thought. _'And don't forget about David. I know he said to do whatever makes you happy here, but you told him you would wait until we could be together again.' _I resolved myself right then to stop thinking of Bella this way. It could be anything like what I was thinking it was. There was no way Bella was into girls. The way she talked about Jacob Black, and how she said _all_ the girls wanted Edward when he was new. She had to be straight. _'And so are you!'_ my mind shouted at me.

The instant Bella sat back down at the table with two bowls of spaghetti and some garlic bread, my resolve had crumbled. Somehow, sometime, I had developed intimate feelings for Bella Swan, and deep down I had a feeling that she did too. I couldn't for the life of me understand how this had happened, but it did none the less.

_'Charlie's gonna love this,'_ I thought with a grin.

***NOTE- I know this chapter ending is kinda lame, I kinda rushed it and don't really feel like revising right now. Maybe some time down the line I will, or maybe if I get enough feedback about what will make it better. I hoped you enjoyed it though =)


End file.
